watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chicago Police Department
The Chicago Police Department (abbreviated Chicago PD or CPD) 'is the primary law enforcement in Chicago, appearing in ''Watch Dogs. With the recent introduction of the Crime Prediction System, police can use the CTOS to identify and locate criminals in a matter of seconds, based on as little as a 911 call. Appearance Most Chicago police personnel wear navy-style uniforms consisting of an external bulletproof vest over a light blue shirt and tie, dark cargo pants, black shoes, and a dark blue jacket with the Chicago Police patch on the left sleeve and the flag of Chicago on the right sleeve. All patrolmen also wear a unique star-shaped badge on the upper left of their vest and some of them will also wear a checkered police cap. '''CPD SWAT units wear green uniforms, black boots, black knee and arm protectors, black helmets, and black bulletproof vests. HRR (High-Risk Response) officers wear full black body armor, black helmets with bullet-resistant visors, and communication equipment. All CPD patrol cars are white with blue stripes on the sides, and bear an emblem on the hood. They say "POLICE SERVICES" on each side of the car. The cars are also equipped with spotlights, motorola, blue LED lights and emergency sirens. HUD Icons *Red and blue dot: Police officer on foot. *Flashing red and blue diamond: Police vehicle currently in use. *Blue rectangle with red wrap: Police roadblock. *Red helicopter profile with a flashing blue dot on the cabin area: Police helicopter currently in use. Equipment Vehicles *Police Vessel *Police Cavale *Police Sonarus LX *Police Polar *Police Helicopter Weapons * Px4 * SG-90 * 416 * M1014 * MP5 * Frag Grenades * SR-25 Behavior If Aiden Pearce pulls his gun out in public, kills someone, runs over a civilian, steals a car (without the Disable Alarm hack), etc., the civilians can report him to police. After the phone report, a CTOS Scan will find Aiden's whereabouts. If Aiden fails to either stop the caller or fails to escape the CTOS scan, the police will respond immediately and arrive within a few seconds after the Scan, and apprehend Aiden (shoot to kill if more than one Heat Level or after Act III). If a criminal shoots his weapon at the player, the civilians will report the player as the suspect instead. This is possibly due to a glitch, or a developer oversight. Thus, police will arrest/shoot him instead, unless the criminal is on their path. In other words, if a criminal pulls out a gun and/or shoots directly at the police, they will immediately respond by attacking back. The police usually do not shoot gangsters or mission enemies who attack Aiden, provided he is on their sight. For example, the police will prioritize shooting at Aiden over the gangsters or mission enemies. If, however, the attackers are directly attacking the police, police respond by attacking back, provided Aiden is not in sight of the police. Police will become hostile if the player hits their squad cars, but if a civilian's car bumps into an occupied patrol car, they will not respond. The Police A.I. seem to have a priority system. If a criminal has killed several police personel, Aiden's heat level may be increased, and if a helicopter is summoned, the marksman will open fire at the criminal if he opens fire at the Helicopter. If Aiden is hiding in a dumpster, the police will ignore Aiden completely (even if the top is open and he is exposed, possibly due to a glitch or developer oversight) and focus on hunting the criminals and shoot them. Another aspect which can be noticed very easily is that if the criminals are kept in a short distance against the Police, and Aiden is kept a long distance from between them, the police may still open fire at Aiden, ignoring the criminals in process. This can be interrupted by either hiding in an object (less effective option) or if the criminals begin shooting at a policeman (more effective option), which will temporarily attract all police attention to the criminals. Sometimes, if the Police spots a Criminal being visible armed, they will not put any effort to arrest/shoot him and will completely ignore him unless they are being attacked by him for some reason. Strangely enough, police officers' accuracy on shooting against the criminal is worse than shooting against Aiden. That means, they often miss the targets as if the bullets do not register as damage against the criminal A.I. As a result, the police personel often get killed easily against the criminal's A.I. Police A.I. also "cheats" mostly on Search Mode. In the E3 version of the game, if Aiden evaded the police and they enter Search Mode they would just keep speeding around the map, wondering where he is on realism level. In the final version, however, this has been adjusted into more "cheaty" method, so when the police enter Search Mode they will always patrol around Aiden's hiding spot, the A.I. pretending it doesn't know where he is but in reality it knows. There are even many instances where the officers can get out of their cruisers and walk to the player's hiding spot, thus spotting Aiden relatively easily. Another strange addition is that, when Aiden is hiding in an alleyway and there is a nearby police cruiser, shooting in the air will immediately put the police in Search Mode even if they don't know who the shooter is, and they will always put the blame on Aiden. If Aiden causes a traffic accident involving a patrol car, they will not react to it and casually drive off as if nothing happened. They will, however, respond against Aiden if the steam pipe hack is initiated against them. They will also respond and chase Aiden if he speeds, collides with a car or drives through a red light. Another strange behavior is, when the police order Aiden to pull over and he does so, they will still open fire at him (always after Heat Level 1 or Act III), no matter what. The same goes when they threaten that they will shoot him if he won't pull over. This is most likely unprogrammed police A.I. during these situations. Oddly enough, they will arrest/kill Aiden if their cruiser happens to bump into Aiden's car. Helicopter The Police Helicopter is also granted an unfair advantage. It can outrun even the fastest of cars and the sniper A.I. rarely misses shots. To overcome this, make constant drifts with a vehicle to lower the sniper's precision. In addition, the player can kill the sharpshooter (but this makes matters worse as the player gains more Heat) or disable the helicopter using the Disable Helicopter Hacking skill for a temporary disable or shoot it with the Destroyer to make it flee. Criminals may also open fire at the helicopter and in response, the marksman will attack back at the criminals. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the Police A.I seems to be much more flawed than the Singleplayer mode. This can be easily noticeable in the free-roam mode. If there are two players shooting at the police at the same time, the Police A.I will focus on the player who has the highest heat level, ignoring the other player completely. The Police A.I will focus on the other player ONLY if the other player with the highest heat level has been killed, or the player with low heat level managed to get much higher heat level than the other player. Obviously, this can cause a huge mess in an area if multiple players are actively shooting at the police at the same time, as more patrol cars and helicopters will be dispatched, focusing on a single player only, ignoring the others. In Online Hacking or Online Tailing, if the invader opens fire, nobody will report him as shooter, thus no patrol car will be dispatched. If, however, the player who is getting invaded shoots, the civilians will report him and the police will respond to victim's actions, completely and unfairly ignoring the invader's actions. This also gives the invader an advantage, especially if the player who is being invaded already has a wanted level and is being chased by police. Quotes Dispatch * "CTOS scan has been authorized, initializing a search for the suspect now." ''(CTOS scan started.) * ''"CTOS scan authorized, initializing a search for the suspect now." ''(CTOS scan started.) * ''"This is squad, we have a green light on CTOS scan. Scanning for suspect now." ''(CTOS scan started.) * ''"All units, be advised, squad is beggining CTOS scan for the suspect." ''(CTOS scan started.) * ''"Squad to all units, initiating CTOS scan for suspect." ''(CTOS scan started.) * ''"Squad to all units, CTOS scan initiated." ''(CTOS scan started.) * "''We got a glitch with the CTOS scan, hold on." ''(Using Jam Comms.) * "The ''CTOS scan is acting up, standby." (Using Jam Comms.) * "Something's wrong with the CTOS scan, standby." ''(Using Jam Comms.) * ''"Looks like we got a bug in the CTOS scan. Standby." ''(Using Jam Comms.) * ''"Hold on, we got a tech issue with the CTOS scan." ''(Using Jam Comms.) * ''"All units, CTOS scan completed, the suspect's location is being distributed now." ''(Successful CTOS scan.) * ''"All units, this is squad. CTOS scan has located the suspect, distributing his location now." ''(Successful CTOS scan.) * ''"Squad to all units, CTOS scan successful. Suspect located and marked." ''(Successful CTOS scan.) * ''"Squad to all units, CTOS scan has located suspect and marked." ''(Successful CTOS scan.) * ''"This is squad, we got a hit on the CTOS scan. Suspect located." ''(Successful CTOS scan.) * ''"All units, this is squad. CTOS scan is incoclusive, we don't have him." ''(Failed CTOS scan.) * ''"All units, this is squad. CTOS scan came up blank, we can't find him." ''(Failed CTOS scan.) * ''"Squad to all units, we've lost him. CTOS scan is a bust." ''(Failed CTOS scan.) * ''"Squad to all units, CTOS scan turned up with nothing. We lost him." ''(Failed CTOS scan.) * ''"Be advised, units are enroute to the suspect's location." ''(Units being dispatched.) * ''"A patrol car has been dispatched after the suspect." ''(Police Cavale is dispatched.) * ''"A patrol car's been dispatched after the suspect." ''(Police Cavale is dispatched.) * ''"Copy that, we got a patrol car enroute to suspect." ''(Police Cavale is dispatched.) * ''"Copy that, a patrol car is enroute to suspect." ''(Police Cavale is dispatched.) * ''"We've got a patrol car in pursuit of suspect." ''(Police Cavale is dispatched.) * ''"Be advised, a patrol car's been dispatched after the suspect." ''(Police Cavale is dispatched.) * ''"Copy that, a high-powered patrol unit is enroute to the suspect." ''(Police Sonarus LX is dispatched.) * ''"A high-powered patrol car's been dispatched after the suspect." ''(Police Sonarus LX is dispatched.) * ''"We've got a high-powered patrol car in pursuit of suspect." ''(Police Sonarus LX is dispatched.) * ''"Be advised, a high-powered patrol car has been sent to his location." ''(Police Sonarus LX is dispatched.) * ''"Be advised, a high-powered patrol car has been dispatched after the suspect." ''(Police Sonarus LX is dispatched.) * "''We've got a patrol SUV in pursuit of suspect.." ''(Police/SWAT Polar is dispatched.) * "''A patrol SUV's been dispatched after the suspect." ''(Police/SWAT Polar is dispatched.) * "''Copy that, a patrol SUV is enroute to the suspect." ''(Police/SWAT Polar is dispatched.) * ''"Be advised, a patrol SUV has been sent to the suspect's location." (Police/SWAT Polar is dispatched.) * "Be advised, a patrol SUV been dispatched after the suspect." (Police/SWAT Polar is dispatched.) * "All units, be advised, air support is inbound." ''(Helicopter is dispatched.) * ''"All units, this is squad. Air support is approved and enroute. ''(Helicopter is dispatched.) * ''"All units, all units, air support is on it's way, hang on." ''(Helicopter is dispatched.) * ''"Squad to air support... unknown suspect on the move... track location and report back. Over." ''(Helicopter is dispatched.) * ''"All units... Air support requested at once... suspect is on the run..." ''(Helicopter is dispatched.) * ''"Copy that... Suspect is on the run... air unit on it's way..." ''(Helicopter is dispatched.) * ''"Squad to all units, CTOS scan detects a new felony suspect. Re-tasking all units." (Active Player with higher heat level. Only on Online free-roam mode.) * "All units, be advised, squad is re-tasking you to a new felony suspect." ''(Active Player with higher heat level. Only on Online free-roam mode.) Police officers (On foot) * ''"Hey! Police! Stop!" ''(Attempting to make an arrest) * ''"Police! Stop!" ''(Attempting to make an arrest) * ''"Hey, you! Stop!" ''(Attempting to make an arrest) Police officers (In patrol vehicles) *"The suspect is armed and is discharging his gun!"'' (When Shooting) *''"This is the Police! Stop your car!"'' (Vehicle Pursuit.) *''"This is the Police, pull over!"'' (Vehicle Pursuit.) *''"This is the Police, stop!"'' (Vehicle Pursuit.) *''"Stop, I repeat, stop your car"'' (Vehicle Pursuit.) *''"Pull over now or we will shoot you!"'' (Vehicle Pursuit.) *''"I won't repeat it again, pull over!"'' (Vehicle Pursuit.) *''"Pull over!"'' (Vehicle Pursuit.) *''"Holy shit, stop him, now!"'' (Vehicle Pursuit.) *''"Stop, now!"'' (Vehicle Pursuit.) *''"Stop the fucking car!"'' (Vehicle Pursuit.) *''"Hey, watch out!"'' (Vehicle Pursuit.) *''"Pull the fuck over!"'' (Vehicle Pursuit.) *''"Fuck! I'm hit!"'' (When crashing into a cop car.) *''"Hey, I need help!"'' (When crashing into a cop car.) *''"We lost the suspect"'' (Search Mode Starts) *''"We have lost the suspect's track. Find him!"'' (Search Mode Starts) *''"Did you search this area?"'' (During Search Mode) *''"The suspect is gone, unbelievable"'' (Finished Search Mode) Police officers (In Police Helicopter) * "This is the police. Stop." ''(Vehicle Pursuit.) * ''"This is the police. Pull over." ''(Vehicle Pursuit.) * ''"He knows what he's doing, we're having a hard time keeping up!" (When avoiding marksman's shots from helicopter while driving) SWAT * "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or... ah fuck it, you're going down, asshole!" (Enforcers) Others *''"The power is out, I barely can see"'' (When the power goes out) *''"The power is out"'' (When a power goes out) *''"What the hell, we lost the power!"'' (When the power goes out) *''"I need a burp soda!"'' *''"Apprehend him!"'' *''"Apprehend the suspect!"'' *''"Roger that"'' Gallery PoliceInterceptor-Front.png|A police version of the Sonarus LX. Patrol Car (Cavale).jpeg|A police version of the Cavale. PoliceVesselWatchDogs.png|Side view of a Police Vessel. PoliceSUV-Front.png|A police version of the Polar. Police Helicopter (Rear)-WatchDogs.png|A Police Helicopter. Καταγραφή.PNG|Police officers shooting at criminals. Policeofficerslooking.PNG|Police Officers are looking for Aiden. Policeambushed.PNG|Police were ambushed by Gang Hideout Criminals. Spotlight.PNG|A police car turned on its spotlight, looking for Aiden. interception.PNG|Chicago Police are in pursuit of Aiden. interception2.PNG|Police officers are trying to box in Aiden's car. policeofficerpatrol.PNG|Police officer armed with shotgun on foot patrol. Policecardot.PNG|Patrol car in use (Diamond sprite) Policedot.PNG|Police Officer (Dot sprite) Policehelicopterdot.PNG|Police Helicopter in use (Helicopter sprite) WDRoadblock.PNG|Police roadblock (Roadblock Sprite) Trivia *All police vehicles have "MP" labeled on their license plates, which stands for "Metropolitan Police". *The livery for the department is a white paint scheme, with a blue strip on the vehicles' sides. Above the strip, it reads "CITY OF CHICAGO" in blue. On the strip, it reads "POLICE SERVICES" in white letters. The hoods of vehicles which have them feature a centrally placed emblem. *The spike strips used by the Chicago PD differ from the fixed location spike strips. The police spike strips are yellow and black and are permanently active. They are usually placed right beside the roadblock cars. *The Chicago Police Department rarely spawn on streets unless in Search Mode. They can be identified on the mini-map as a red and blue flashing hollow diamond and will ignore the player, unless they pull out a gun, speed, collide with other vehicles, etc. No police officers or patrol cars can be found parked at any Police Station. Some patrol cars can be located parked at The Wards Police Station only. *Only Police Cavales can be found patrolling the streets of Chicago, albeit rarely. *One must be careful with any police car roaming around, as if the player hits the police car (or vice versa), they will become aggressive and start to chase them. *Climbing atop of a police car is also considered a crime. *Police will ignore you completely if you try to harass them like standing to them too long, honking at them too long, etc. *Occasionally, WKZ TV will report Aiden on various TVs throughout the city. At this point, all pedestrians will recognize him and will call the police for him if they spot him. *Even if Aiden steals a car, the civilian will always mention that he is armed with a gun instead of reporting it as a car theft. *Usually the dispatch refers to themselves or the PD as "Squad" when a pursuit has been initiated or during a pursuit. *Police cars will flick their spotlights on only during at night times or when the weather gets bad. (E.g. Rain, thunderstorms). They will do that only when they are looking for Aiden Pearce after losing a visual of him. *It is unknown why during or after finishing Act III, the police will shoot at Aiden even if he does nothing. Possibly due to him gaining the reputation of a dangerous man, as T-Bone shows during Hope is a Sad Thing. * Police were originally able to shoot through their windows according to a trailer, but this seemingly has been removed in the final version of the game, presumably to prevent making them much more brutal and difficult to escape. This removal is unaffected to Fixers as they can shoot through their car's window. * There were originally female officers according to old gameplay videos. This was removed apparently to avoid controversy. However, the main dispatcher is a female officer (the one who reports anything to the CPD). * If Aiden dies while at least he was driving a police car and spawns near it, the same police car can then be seen in the map as a random police vehicle (flashing red and blue diamond). Reentering will remove the icon from the map. This happens during an online match. * If Aiden hits an unoccupied police car, it reacts as it would if a police officer was inside (check quotes above). * Police roadblocks seem to disappear after a few seconds unless the player is close to it. * The police will make an appearance in the following multiplayer modes: Free-Roam, Invasion, Online Hacking, Online Tailing and ctOS Mobile App. * Police A.I of the Chicago PD has been subjected to much controversy and a lot complains by many Watch Dogs players. Most of them criticized it's lack of authentism, lack of police patrol and it's general A.I. * The Police can respond to shootings which may happen at any criminal convoy or gang hideout provided the criminals may not call enemy reinforcements orthewise this will not work as the Police Heat level will be disabled if the enemy's reinforcements have been called. * The Police may shoot and kill Criminals on sight. However this can easily be done if Aiden is hidden from the police's sight orthewise this will not work (They will mostly ignore criminals and shoot Aiden instead. For more, scroll up to A.I section). This is obviously Police priority A.I bug. * In Watch Dogs //n/ Dark Clouds, a detective drives a Crown Victoria as an undercover cop car. This is also a reference to the fact that the Vessel is based off of a Crown Victoria. * While yet to be seen in the games, it is mentioned in Watch Dogs: Dark Clouds that the police have patrol boats. * In the Wii U version of Watch Dogs, the Police A.I seems to be more relaxed, not being as difficult to the player. Officers in patrol cars are only armed with Handguns and the Police Cavales do not make appearance, instead, they are replaced by Police Sonarus LXs. Category:Police